The House 2
The House 2 '''is the second in The House Flash game series, released in 2010 by Sinthai Studios. '' The legend has it that there is a house in a small town that has been closed and left empty for decades. The house belonged to a wealthy family. But then one day, all family members; father, mother, daughter and the maid' were found dead in the house from what appeared to be suicide.'' ''From that time, the neighbors have closed the house for good as they believe that the house where the whole family committed suicide is cursed. Some said that they heard a woman's screaming voice from that house. Yet no one dare to enter the house.....are you? follow me on instagram @yuh8jas '' Play the game here! Walkthrough SPOILER ALERT! The player starts at the front of the house. Wait for the "Get Inside" message and keep tapping on the planks blocking the door until it opens on its own. '''You are now inside the house. Living Room -''' Inside you only have access to a light switch, a note (presumably the maid's) and a family picture of Nicole and her parents. Click on all three items repeatedly until you see a figure sitting in the arm chair then click on the picture and blood will then trickle out of the vent . Click on all of the items until a the ghost of the maid appears and drops a note the main note has now changed. Click on both notes a number of times then click the family photo, which changes into an eerie image. The note changes again, but this time a blood splatter is found after the unfinished note, then the maid's ghost appears fully. 'Bathroom - '''You can only find a bible, a curtain covering an empty shower, a drained toilet, and a working sink. Click on the faucet then the toilet's flush trigger until you see a man's shadow outside.Click the faucet, which pours out blood and a note written in blood along with it, saying "I AM TRULY SORRY FOR WHAT I HAVE DONE TO OUR KID, PLEASE FORGIVE ME". Click on the toilet, the note, the curtain and then the bible any order, until a shadow of a hanged man shows up from behind the curtain. Open it and you can see the father's corpse from behind it. Click the bible and the note, then a shadow will show up behind the curtain the corpse will be gone, the words "FORGIVE ME" written in blood appear all over the place.......and you see the ghost of the father in person. You then advance towards the........ '''Bedroom - '''In here you find a music box, a teddy bear and Nicole's adoption certificate. Click first the teddy bear and the certificate then click on the music box continuously until it plays "Silent Night". Click on the certificate a couple of times and do the same with the teddy bear, then a girl's shadow appears across the screen. Click on the few items available a couple of times, after which three notes appear stuck on the wall. Read them, and a creepy girl shows up beside the bed, you can hear the player's heartbeat and a message written in blood appears over the wall, saying "PLAY WITH ME". A family picture drawn by crayon becomes accessible. Click on all items randomly until two shadows appear, and what seems to be a little girl moves toward the player, and before you can enter the Working Room, you see the creepy girl (possibly Nicole) giving you a terrifying grimace, but that's not yet the main scare. '''Working Room - '''This room is dark when you get here. Find and click the switch. The lights will turn on, giving you better perception. You will only find a bottle of nitric acid, a rope leading down to a hole nearby and a birth certificate. You can click on the rope but the player can't pull it because someone heavy is tied to that rope. Click on all items in order, then click the rope. A body (the mother) is pulled up suddenly and you could hear the heartbeat again. Turn off the light switch and you will see something sparkling in the mother's pocket. It's the key to the safe room. Then click the certificate and the poson in any order and keep on turning the lights on and off until when you turn on again the switch, the body disappears and only the rope is left. Keep on clicking the available objects until a paper with a note appears under the chair. Click it again and a baby picture (Alrena) can be seen. Click it again and stare it for a while. Suddenly, two hands grabbed the picture from the player (probably the mother's) '''Safe Room - '''Only a vault can be found here. The password is Alrena's birth year, 1947. After cracking the code, the vault shakes and click to open it. Expecting to see a body, a note appears that says that Alrena wanted to live no matter what. Then Alrena's spirit appears and the lights flicker on and off, then there's silence. After closing the vault, the lights are flickering again and Alrena's face covered with two hands appears in front of the player. The lights turned off and suddenly when the lights went on, Alrena unleashes her face screaming in front of the player. Notes In the Bathroom, the father's feet is only shown hanging from inside the shower. On the other hand, the mother's corpse is fully shown hanging, although her head was blackened to conceal her identity, much like the kid hanging in the Kitchen in The House 1. The code on the safe is 1947, Alrena's birth year. The cause of Nicole’s death and the reasons behind it are unknown. But it was believed that she was killed by her adoptive parents, maybe because she could grow up and realize the evil they had done. The clue to unlocking the safe is found in the Living Room. 'BEHIND THE SCENES YouTube shows a video of how the Roche's house looks like before it was deserted. It looks magnificent (except for th living ''' '''The living room looks the same because of the mess. The bathroom looks clean. The bedroom looks tidy and the working room is in place without the hole on the floor. The safe room had no vault before. So probably the family placed a vault for Already and the mother kept the key. Then transitions show the haunted looks of the rooms. The wooden planks on the windows and doors show that the neighbours closed it for good. Category:Far east Category:Horror Category:Kids Category:Browse Category:Flash game Category:Characters